UMP-45
|origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 571 RPM 666 RPM |weightloaded = 2.27 kg |projectileweight = 15.2 g |muzzlevelocity = 1005 |muzzleenergy = 625 J |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 25 / 100 |Movement_speed = 250 230 |altername = KM UMP45 |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 15m |Armorpenetration = 65% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-3-3 |Entity = weapon_ump45 }} The UMP-45, or KM UMP45, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike series''. Overview The UMP-45 is a moderate submachine gun available to both teams. Most players tend not to use it because of its low-medium damage and penetration. It also has the lowest rate of fire out of every SMG (although the fire rate has been greatly increased in Global Offensive). For those reasons, the UMP45 is very uncommon among players, usually being replaced by the MP5 or P90. Currently in Global Offensive it costs $1200 instead of $1700. Properties The UMP-45 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. In Global Offensive, this was lowered to 230. The UMP-45 is one of the many weapons that have the ability to shoot underwater. Advantages * Lightweight * Cheap * Fairly accurate at long ranges or when on the move * High damage (especially in Global Offensive) * Low recoil * High kill reward (Global Offensive) Disadvantages * Low penetration power (before Global Offensive) * Low rate of fire * Long reload time * Small magazine size Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full-auto when at close to medium range while strafing. The UMP's spray pattern climbs up and to the right after the first three shots, then further up and hard to the left after the about the sixth. ** Count out a fast "One, two, three" when firing; fire at the head starting at "one," pull down and left at "two," putting the crosshair on the target's bicep, and at "three" pull diagonally down across their torso to the waist and hold the crosshairs just to the right of their body. This should ensure at least one headshot and multiple body hits. ** In Source, spraying at an enemy at medium range is not recommended. ** Close-range spray is still useful and if a headshot is scored, the opponent will go down quickly. *** When in very close combat, circle-strafe the enemy to take advantage of the UMP-45's low movement penalty in earlier games. *** When facing multiple enemies at close range, retreat quickly if alone as the rate of fire and the magazine capacity of the UMP-45 is not fast enough to survive. ** In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, the UMP-45 performs better at range compared to other SMGs, but many other weapons with higher rate of fire can outgun the UMP-45 at close proximity. ** If encountering other SMG, shotgun, rifle, and pistol users, retreat to a medium range. ** Remember to reload often, as the low damage of the UMP may need to use the entire magazine to kill an enemy at medium range. This weapon has a small magazine capacity and will take a while to reload. * Although useful at range in bursts, the UMP-45 is not effective against snipers. However, this tactic is much more useful in Global Offensive, as its base damage and effectiveness against armor is the highest among SMGs. * In older games, the UMP-45 is one of the few weapons whose recoil doesn't change even when its user is moving. This can help the user strafe and dodge bullets fired by the enemy. * Because it has a low price tag, a UMP-45 user can normally afford to buy equipment, such as grenades. This can offset any advantage the enemy has to some extent. * In Global Offensive, the fire rate and damage of the UMP-45 was increased but overall accuracy was reduced and spread was increased. ** Unlike many other weapons in Global Offensive, the UMP-45 has both a low price-tag and high kill reward, making it a very cost-effective weapon if used by the right hands. Counter-tactics * Use long range weaponry, specifically rifles, against UMP-45 users. * Use a flashbang and either quickly eliminate UMP-45 users or gain distance from them. * Wield another SMG or a weapon with a faster rate of fire. ** Shotguns like the XM1014 or the Nova are excellent to counter the UMP-45 at close proximity for experienced users. * If caught by a UMP-45 user at close range, keep strafing. Because of the low magazine size and lengthy reload time. ** This tactic may also force the enemy to switch to a sidearms, but be aware the low price tag of the UMP-45 makes it likely encounter a powerful pistol especially in Global Offensive. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are 3 bots that use the UMP-45 as their main weapon. Tthey are: *Quincy: Cost 1 (with the P228 as a secondary weapon) (CT) *Floyd: Cost 1 (with the USP as a secondary weapon) (CT) *Crackpot: Easy (with a random secondary weapon, but he never uses it) (T) ''Deleted Scenes'' The UMP-45 has appeared in some missions in Deleted Scenes, mainly because it has moderate performance in combat (although it has inferior performance compared to the MP5 and that weapon only appeared twice.); as a primary weapon, the UMP-45 has an acceptable performance against normal enemies, but the player will be at disadvantage when fighting groups of enemies or enemies with long range weapon. The UMP-45 appears in the following missions: *Lost Cause: As a starting loadout. *DrugLab: Found inside a house nearby the second drug machine. *Thin Ice: Found beyond a locked door that has to be opened by the blowtorch, just located next to the starting point. *Hankagai: Secretly found beyond a locked door. However, it cannot be opened and requires noclip. Oddly, a box of full ammo can also be found in that room. Gallery Trivia * The file name for this weapon on the database is ump45. * Prior to Global Offensive, this weapon shared its ammo reserves with the KM .45 Tactical. * In most Counter Strike games, the fire selector switch is either set at safe or the single shot, thus it should be impossible to fire at full-auto. In Global Offensive, the selector switch is set "beyond" full-auto, which is not possible in real life. * In Condition Zero, the UMP-45 has a muzzle brake. * The texture for the UMP model in Counter-Strike 1.6 has a magazine cutout to expose the cartridges contained within. However, the texture was static, meaning the magazine would still appear to be full after the player had fired the weapon. ** In later versions of Counter-Strike, including Deleted Scenes, the transparent magazine texture is no longer present. ** In Global Offensive, the transparent magazine texture returns but the weapon is tilted at an angle in which the player cannot see it clearly (unless reloading or inspecting the UMP-45). * Prior to Source, The UMP-45 was slightly larger in first person view. * In some old Global Offensive menu screens and related media, a Counter-Terrorist operative is seen wielding an UMP-45 with an EO-Tech sight. However, this is not present in the game. * The Global Offensive version of the UMP-45 has its rate of fire slightly increased, but it's still the slowest-firing SMG in game. ** Prior to Global Offensive, the UMP-45 fired slightly slower than the AK-47 despite the having the same rate of fire on the buy menu (600 RPM). * The achievement "UMP-45 expert" is the least gained weapon achievement out of all weapons in Counter-Strike: Source and excluding equipment, it is the second least achieved in Global Offensive. * The UMP-45's firing sound in ''Global Offensive ''is the same as the SCAR-20. * The real life UMP-45 fires from a closed bolt firing system, which results in excellent first shot accuracy and pretty good medium to long range when tap or burst firing. ** Due to this, the UMP-45 has replaced the MP5 as the weapon of choice by some special forces such as the German GSG-9 and more recently, the British SAS. External links *UMP45 at Wikipedia. *UMP45 at Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Automatic weapons Category:German weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons